1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates general to fencing systems and similar barrier-type arrangements, and in particular, to a modular fencing system that can be used in connection with preexisting and new anchoring and foundation support systems and arrangements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of security, e.g., border security, various devices and systems must be employed to successfully establish a safe and protected border between various countries and other entities. In order to establish this border and according to the prior art, various fencing and other barrier systems are employed in an attempt to prevent unauthorized vehicles and persons from penetrating the border. Such border security has become a top priority of the United States, as discussed in detail in the publication Border Security: Barriers Along the U.S. International Border, CRS Report for Congress, updated Dec. 12, 2006. In particular, this publication indicates that “[c]ongress has been considering expanding the barriers currently deployed along the U.S. international land border.” Further, “the United States Border Patrol (USBP) deploys fencing, which aims to impede the illegal entry of individuals, and vehicles . . . along the border.”
According to the prior art and in connection with border security, current fence barrier systems being utilized involve a significant amount of components that require considerable time to put together during the installation process. First, primary vehicle barriers (sometimes referred to as bollards) have been installed to prevent or inhibit vehicles from penetrating the border area. Separate primary and secondary fencing has been erected, where appropriate, behind or near these primary vehicle barriers, which provides protection against unauthorized persons from compromising the border. In addition, there are multiple steps involved to complete the installation process, and in many instances, such existing systems are unable to meet all of the United States Customs and Border Patrol performance criteria for the specified “Fence Barrier System”. Further, current arrangements and methods being used are both costly and timely when trying to meet the required performance criteria given the location, terrain, and accessibility to the border in which the Fence Barrier System is needed.
One prior art method and system for providing a structural and foundational base for use in connection with other arrangements and systems is taught and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,891, which is incorporated herein by reference, and which discloses an apparatus and method for installing a structural anchor and/or foundation in an earthen hole. In particular, this foundation includes radially-extending vanes or fins extending from a longitudinal component for resisting overturning moments and forces, which provides for a stronger foundation. Similar arrangements and foundation installation methods and associated equipment are taught and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,843,785; 4,974,997; 5,570,975; 5,660,504; 5,733,068; and 5,944,452, all of which are also incorporated herein by reference.
As discussed above, it has become a primary concern to provide heightened security, e.g., protection against foot traffic, in many unguarded areas, or areas that include only primary vehicle barriers. While erection of separate fencing and/or vehicle barriers is available, there is a need for a barrier fencing system that is easy to install in a modular approach. Further, there remains a need for improved barrier fencing systems and arrangements that are effective and tamper resistant or tamper proof. There is considerable room for improvement in the important area of border control and security.